Always Watching
by TrelawneyofSinclair
Summary: Sir Edward Pellew takes his leave from his commission as ordinary port-admiral in Portsmouth; but his promotion will separate him from Horatio Hornblower. Promotions can be gained, or lost.. Will he always be watching the young officer still?


**Always Watching**

It was late, though sunlight could be seen still from the window Edward Pellew looked out at. He looked out at the dock, where vessels of various sizes were waiting for new adventures.  
He was holding a letter in his left hand, already read. He looked at it with the same neutral look he had held as he had read it few minutes ago.

It was good news indeed; but he did question if it really was as good news as the Admiralty had hoped it would be. Would they have sent him this if they knew he would have been considering rejecting the offer he had been given?

It is no offer, he thought and turned away from the window and sat down by his desk. In the Navy there are no offerings. You are requested and ordered, and you have no choice but to do what is asked from you. Else you will have the consequences of it.

He took the letter once again, this time only looking at it. It did not look as important as it was; merely a piece of parchment written in a simple, yet clear handwriting. But this little piece of parchment had stirred Pellew's mind up and woken a storm in his head.

Here he stood with the commission of his life; and he doubted whether he should take it or not. If it had been some years ago, when he was still young and with a treacherous mind, he would gladly have accepted it and not judged the consequences carefully.

But now he was old; and he had seen his fair bit of life. He knew what could happen if you concluded things in haste; it could turn out wrong. And he felt, deep down, that this needed to be thought through. He could not just reply to this letter that he wanted time to think. It would be now or never.

A knocking on the door sounded, and Pellew was whirled back into the room. He raised his voice, saying Enter, and the door opened, letting Horatio Hornblower enter.

The young man, whom many admired and respected, had gained quite a reputation in the Royal Navy in few years; he was acknowledged by the highest Lords of the Admiralty, and he had the full trust of his crew aboard his vessel, _HMS Hotspur_.

If Pellew were to judge, he would not hesitate in giving Hornblower command over a larger vessel, though he was so young. He had shown himself worthy of all the respect he had gained, and Pellew could easily recall the early days where he had been told that he was about to receive the midshipmen of _HMS Justinian_ aboard his own and most beloved vessel, _HMS Indefatigable_.

If Sir Edward could decide this very day, he would rather have the small but quite fast Indy as flagship instead of the large and mischievous _Tonnant_ that had all the disadvantages such vessel had. She was one of the Navy's finest vessels; but not in Pellew's eyes. In his eyes, the French-built vessel he had commanded as young named the _Indefatigable_ was the finest. And she did match her name; she had been indefatigable under him as they searched for Frenchmen and shot at the Spaniards when they claimed to be neutral.

The Indy was very similar to Pellew; they were both small creatures, not as large as the rest of their kind usually was. But they both had a fierce temper; and they could bark loud if needed. Yes, Pellew missed his Indy, but she was now commanded by the promising officer Neville Talton. The former commander of the ship doubted very much that she would last for long yet, having served for so long; but he hoped with all his heart that she - and himself - could manage some years yet.

Hornblower was much like his vessel too; not looking of much from a distance. Hornblower's good friend, William Bush, had said when he saw the _Hotspur_ at first sight: "She looks somewhat plain compared to other sloops." but he had soon regretted those words. _Hotspur_ might look ordinary and small, but she liked the stiff breezes down the warmer waters, and she had been taking everything with her pride. And that had Hornblower too.

"Good evening, Mr. Hornblower. I see you came with utmost haste as I hoped you would." Pellew said, and stood up. Hornblower nodded, smiling. "I could sense that you had requested my presence at once, Sir." Pellew could not resist smiling. He was fond of this lad; fonder than he would ever admit. He felt like a father to him of some sort, having seen so much of him grow into what he was now. The admired Mr. Hornblower had once been the snivelling and yearning Mr. Hornblower. Only few men knew his past; but Pellew was one of those. And so were Mr. William Bush and the late Mr. Archie Kennedy.

"I have received a dispatch from London not long ago. I thought you might want to read it," Pellew said, and grabbed the parchment. He hoped that Hornblower might give him the solution to what he should do. Because he did not know the answer to the riddle himself.

Hornblower took it and looked down at it first. He brightened up at once, saying: "It is from the Admiralty!" Pellew shook his head, answering: "I bloody well know that, lad, read it." He could easily be taken away with his temper, and though he had tried to be gentle, he was in a state where he knew he was either to be rescued or damned by this lad; and he did not care much for such situations. He would rather settle them himself instead of taking other's advice.

Silence took the room for a while. Pellew had turned to the window once again, and Hornblower read the message in the light of the candles. It had started raining with a slight breeze, Pellew noticed, as he saw the sea getting a slight bit wilder and the ships jumping eagerly. He hoped he could settle this quick; he knew a good breeze when he saw one and he knew that Hornblower's ship was due to sail for Gibraltar tonight. That had been one of the reasons why he had passed the word for him; because he could have been gone before he, Pellew, even knew of it.

"Well, what do you reckon?" Pellew asked when he was certain that Hornblower had read it. He did not turn to see the young man's reaction, but he stayed at his window. He wanted to; but he knew that he should keep hold of his emotions until they had discussed the matter. Hornblower spoke up, sounding utterly surprised: "I would say that this is an opportunity of a lifetime, Sir." Pellew turned around, nodding to himself. "Indeed it is. But I am not sure whether to accept it or not. And do you know why?"

Hornblower did not answer, and he looked at Pellew. Now the elderly port-admiral smiled, an honest and yet satisfied smile. "You do really not know, Mr. Hornblower?" he said and sounded satisfied. He started walking a little around, whilst Hornblower stood still as if he was a flag without a wind. "Indeed I do not, Sir." he answered and looked at Pellew. "I hope you can tell me, Sir."

Pellew could, and he wanted to. He sounded excited as he said: "There is one man in this very port, a commander, which has made quite an impression on me ever since I met him. He has shown incredible and unquestionable courage in his time, and he knows his duty and fulfils it when he can. He has proven himself to everything he has gained, but there is still one thing he does not know that he has gained."

Hornblower knew that Pellew referred to him, and he looked at the port-admiral with a smile. His face was enlightened by the golden candlelight, and his brown eyes had a glow of pride in it. "Port-Admiral Pellew, I am sure I know the fellow we are talking about, and he is much grateful. But what is it that he is unaware of?" he said and looked down at his buckles. He had been on his way to the _Hotspur_ when he received the message, that he was needed at the port-admiral's office at once. He had belayed his orders; and though many of the men had given him some awkward looks, he had not been held back. The Captain was the Captain; his orders were your command.

Pellew smiled and spoke. "He is not aware of the fact that he has affected an elderly port-admiral; and is now given the choice to affect the future as well!" He had a daring look. "How does that sound, Commander Horatio Hornblower?" he added, and took a quick walk around Hornblower.

If only Hornblower was as prudent and lucky as he had always been, then Pellew predicted a great future for him, equal to Nelson, whom he had been serving with for a brief amount of time and had seen in action. But Pellew knew one thing more; he knew that Hornblower could be on the doorstep to considering a family, but that he, being the prudent and clever lad he was, had abandoned that opportunity. He might think that he should be there for them; and, for the time being, he served his purpose at sea.

Horatio Hornblower replied after consideration: "I usually do not have the authority over my superiors, but if I can permit myself to treat them as I treat my Hotspurs, I would only choose what is best for them and give them advice.

I would say that you have purposes left in this Navy; but why would it be necessary to push yourself to the limit if you feel you have crossed it?" he said.

Pellew nodded without saying anything. Hornblower had read his mind; and by God, he had found the soft spot in it! The elderly too had been aware of the fact that he might not have the strength necessary to lead a squadron anymore; and that he should stop whilst he could. He had seen James Sawyer, who kept on commanding where he should have stood back: It turned out a living nightmare for both himself and his officers.

"I should follow your usual prudent ways of acting, Mr. Hornblower, and do as you suggest. Only one thing left; I need to appoint a skilled man to take my position. Do you have any names?" Pellew asked. Hornblower started mumbling some names, but Pellew laughed and interrupted him. "Modest and good as always. Horatio Hornblower, here are your orders." He smiling said and showed a dispatch with a fine look.

After Hornblower had accepted it (though rather unwillingly) the previous port-admiral scribbled a note down in haste. "I am not wrong when I am thinking you are wishing Lieutenant Charles Orrock and Lieutenant William Bush to gain the rank of Commander?"

Hornblower opened his eyes wide, but did not protest. Orrock and Bush was two good friends and the best Lieutenants a Captain could ever have; it would be a loss to let them go, but he would be glad if he could see them both gain commander-rank. "You are very right, Sir. And to the Midshipman's promotions, I am recommending Mr. Cooney." The Scottish lad who had been serving on the _Hotspur_ had been touring all the ships in the Navy, and Pellew had had him on the _Tonnant_. "Good choice. That boy knows more about practical seamanship than the theory, and let it stay that way." Pellew replied.

The note was given, and now was the time for goodbye. "Thank you, Sir." Hornblower said and bowed carefully. Pellew smiled. "You should hurry down to the _Hotspur_. I will make sure the promotions are waiting in Gibraltar when you arrive." Hornblower nodded, and ran out of the door. He came back, though and apologized. "Could I request the honour of seeing you when you return to Portsmouth, Mr. Hornblower?" Pellew asked and smiled. Hornblower nodded. "I would be most delighted." He replied and walked close to the man, he was very close to calling something familiar. But he blocked it deep down. Pellew could easily guess what Hornblower had wanted; and he just smiled. "The best of luck to you, Horatio Hornblower."

And now he was gone. Once again, Pellew noticed and looked out at the _Hotspur_.

He felt like he had seen the child he never had took the last step in growing up, and was now fully independent. But if he knew Hornblower – they would soon be seeing each other again…


End file.
